psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is an Inspector of the MWPSB in Division 1. Appearance Tsunemori is a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes. Her office uniform consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. Her operations uniform usually consists of a police jacket over her work attire, with WPC and 103 emblazoned on each arm. Two months after Makishima's death, Tsunemori is seen in a new office uniform consisting of a structured white top with a dark blazer and dress pants. She still wears her police jacket over her work attire.Perfect World In 2114, she often wears the same blazer and skirt but with a yellow blouse. Her casual clothes include a black woolen coat, a pink sports suit and a yellow bedgown. She also likes to wear various Holo clothing over her suit. Personality Tsunemori appears to be shy and naive at the time of her recruitment. As time goes on, however, she is revealed to be intelligent, compassionate and insightful as an Inspector. She agonizes over the purpose of her existence, which is an uncommon trait when compared to others. Tsunemori is polite and respectful, but can sometimes be stubborn and angry with those with whom she strongly disagrees. Under the guidance of Masaoka and after spending time with Kogami, both of whom are Enforcers, she develops into a full-fledged detective with a strong sense of justice, even to a fault. An example of this is when she is unable to kill Makishima not once, but twice: the first time leading to the death of a friend and the second time preventing her from avenging said friend's murder. After learning the true form of the Sibyl System, Tsunemori is shown to be hateful towards it, but since she knows society cannot live peacefully without it, she agrees to maintain it, regardless of her own feelings. She believes the system will be terminated in the future. Years later, Tsunemori is seen to have retained her kindness and patience, but is more cool-headed and rational.Psycho-Pass 2 Personal Background Early Life She was born in Chiba to Shoichi Tsunemori and his unnamed wife. At school Tsunemori is one of the top students with several notable achievements, both in the public and private sectors. It is implied that both her parents are still alive and known that she maintains a close relationship with her grandmother. Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Ochanomizu 2-25-KH Emergency Contact Information Chiba, Chiba-shi, Shin Mihama-Ku, Isobe 1032-t Shoichi Tsunemori (relation: father) Education March 2108 ‒ Graduates from Hongou Secondary School, Tokyo February 2108 ‒ Enters Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology March 2112 ‒ Graduates from Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology Work History April 2108 ‒ Enters the MWPSB; Enters Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2112 ‒ Finishes at the Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center November 2112 ‒ Assignment to MWPSB's Division 1, as Inspector Licenses/Qualifications March 2112 ‒ Achieves a Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shinya Kogami As an experienced former detective assigned to Division 1 with Tsunemori, Kogami is curious about her attitude towards latent criminals and her willingness to treat them as human beings rather than "hounds." She is curious about him, as well, and finds his methods of detective work surprisingly effective. There is speculation, without proof, that their mutual interest is romantic in nature, though some evidence exists that it may be one-sided on Tsunemori's part. Kogami respects her work ethic and attitude saying, "This girl is amazing, she is a female who deeply loves law and order, and also deeply loved by it. Her expression is just like a prayer to the heavens."Psycho-Pass: The Novel Following the failed murder of Chief Joshu Kasei, Kogami escapes from the CID with Masaoka's and Saiga's help. Because Makishima is a precious research specimen, Tsunemori is willing to bring him in alive in exchange for Kogami's unfettered flight. She abets Kogami's escape to Southeast Asia and soon thereafter, he places an untraceable call to Tsunemori to prepare her for his possible death.Audio Drama ‒ "After Stories, The Last Conversation" After Kogami's escape, when confronted with problems she can't solve on her own, Tsunemori often lights a cigarette known to be Kogami's favorite brand in order for the scent to infuse her clothing. Her reasons for this are to bring him to mind, though whether for reasons professional, personal or a combination of both, the character doesn't reveal. Nobuchika Ginoza When Ginoza first meets Tsunemori, he assigns Kogami and Masaoka, the two Enforcers he trusts best to work as a team, to assist Tsunemori on her first mission. At first, the senior Inspector and Tsunemori appear to merely tolerate one another. Over time, Tsunemori learns that Ginoza's abruptness stems from his fear of seeing yet another Inspector/friend/family member demoted to Enforcer status. This explains his keen interest in Tsunemori's state of mind and stable emotions.Invitation from the Abyss As Tsunemori develops as an Inspector, Ginoza begins to trust her and earns her trust, in return. After Ginoza is demoted to Enforcer, the two form a firm partnership based on mutual trust and understanding. Ginoza is greatly concerned for her mental and life safety, reminding her of the dangers of falling into the "abyss" from time to time and serving in a supporting role as one of her Enforcers. Tsunemori, however, is oblivious to his concern and often disregards his advice. Sakuya Togane As Togane wants to paint Tsunemori "black," he manages to get Tsunemori's trust by mimicking Kogami's behaviors and agreeing with her from time to time. Tsunemori is thus duped and begins to rely on him as she did Kogami, never doubting his motives and unaware of his secret schemes. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka serves as a mentor and father-like figure to Tsunemori, as seen when he consoles her after her best friend is murdered by Makishima. Masaoka also serves as the link between his son Ginoza and Tsunemori before his death. Shusei Kagari Kagari thinks Tsunemori is very lovely the first time they meet and wants to be assigned to her team. His interest is shown to be somewhat romantic in nature.Audio Dramas Kagari is not much older than Tsunemori, thus they develop an interesting friendship wherein Kagari's low key style helps Tsunemori relax a bit. He also shares with her his cooking skills and various hobbies. When Kagari's death is confirmed by Sibyl, Tsunemori is both angry and sad about it. Yuki Funahara Tsunemori and Funahara have been best friends since middle school, their first conversation revolving around Tsunemori's mushroom-like haircut. However, while Funahara likes Tsunemori very much, she is also a bit envious of Tsunemori's abilities and evaluation scores. Aoi Tsunemori The two form a close grandmother-grandaughter relationship. Her grandmother calls Tsunemori "A-chan," and Tsunemori calls her "Obaa-chan" ("granny"). Tsunemori cares for her grandmother's safety and health. Not only do their eyes look the same, but Tsunemori's habits and values strongly reflect her grandmother's. Joji Saiga At first, Tsunemori appreciates Saiga when Kogami takes her to meet him. Later, when Saiga becomes a latent criminal, Tsunemori manages to get him to help her investigations and because Kogami trusted him, Tsunemori believes that he is the only one she can depend on, as well, during that unusual time. Trivia *Tsunemori is the top student in the training school. According to Sibyl's judgement, her aptitude is the only one to exceed the Bureau's employment standards. She achieves an A ranking for 13 different ministries and agencies, along with six different companies. *She cannot swim, as deduced by Joji Saiga.Fruit of Paradise However, she is excellent at long-distance running. *Saiga also deduced that her shoulders stiffen when she has to talk about sport and that she drinks coffee when she's nervous. *Her hobbies are video gaming, net surfing, and chatting with friends. *Her favorite food is any kind of noodles; her least favorite is mushrooms. *She does wear some make up. *Tsunemori has better alcohol tolerance than Kagari.Return of the Lunatic Prince *Her motto is "Faith strengthens people." *Her favorite saying is "You must listen to others before you talk about yourself." *She prefers reading books about game theory and statistics or books regarding Sibyl-governed law because they are useful for exams and essays. She usually reads only bestseller e-books, so she doesn't have a favorite author. *She has had the same haircut since she was eleven and some would mistake her for a boy. However, at the beginning of the manga adaption, Inspector Akane Tsunemori, her hair is long. *Tsunemori only wears underwear when she sleeps because the air conditioning system in her apartment is so good she will never catch a cold. *Her CommuField avatar name is "Lemonade Candy." This avatar doesn't have legs, as opposed to her Holo suit avatar when she cosplays at Club Exoset.Nobody Knows Your Mask *Tsunemori isn't good at cooking. However, Kogami seems to be the only one liking her cooking.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" *The Kanji of her surname "Tsunemori" (常守) roughly translate to "the usual state of things" or "babysitter or protector," which describes her job as an Inspector as, despite doubting the Sibyl System, she decides to work within it rather than against it. *The Kanji of her first name "Akane" (朱) can be translated as "red," "scarlet," or "bloody." *After defeating Makishima and Kogami's leaving, Tsunemori hallucinates about Funahara, Masaoka, and Kagari during mornings in her office. She doesn't hallucinate about Kogami because she believes him to still be alive. *Her Crime Coefficient is currently 26.3.Unforbidden Games *Her ID as an Inspector is 00475-AECJ-30157-1. *Tsunemori bears a resemblance to Yuni, from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable because they share the same character designer. Gallery Tsunemori-2.jpg PSYCHO-PASS - 03.jpg Akane's shock at kougami's actions.jpg BzgPdORCAAAvvLi.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors